


他們的小意外(EC)

by silberyin



Series: EC小甜餅 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Summary: 本文文哏出自https://www.plurk.com/p/niab5w，超萌！





	他們的小意外(EC)

**Author's Note:**

> 本文文哏出自https://www.plurk.com/p/niab5w，超萌！

Erik覺得自己的心臟快要從嘴裡跳出來了。

身為哥倫比亞大學生物物理學教授，理智告訴Erik他的臟器不會有事，然而在情感上，Erik覺得他極有可能會因心跳過快而猝死。

他和Charles正在通話，為了準備生物物理系的國際研討會，兩人幾乎已經快一個月沒有正常的作息。今天是感恩節連假的第一天，Erik通常會陪Charles出門去看一場展覽，或是到Charles家中一起下幾盤棋，而不是一大清早就掛著藍芽耳機談話，內容還全部都攸關工作。

在確認完研討會的流程後，Charles在耳機的另一端伸了個懶腰，發出令Erik心癢的呻吟。

「我需要去趟洗手間，以及泡更多的伯爵茶。」Charles的嗓音輕柔地傳進Erik耳裡「今天Raven他們來我家，可能會有點吵，你忍耐點兒。」

「那咱們還繼續嗎？難得他們來看你。」

「嗯，沒關係，處理完我才能有心情好好吃飯。我如果在飯桌上心不在焉，Raven會發飆的。」Charles笑道「況且晚點你爸媽不是會跟你見面？別讓工作佔去他們見兒子的時間。」

Erik聽見Charles將耳機摘下的聲響，他也就任由耳機掛在耳朵上。

Erik和Charles是青梅竹馬，從幼時相識後Charles就非常黏他，求學過程裡硬是要和Erik就讀同樣的學校，甚至為此奮力跳級，只為了不想和Erik分開。至於Erik在意識到自己喜歡Charles以後，也就順水推舟，成為Charles「最好的朋友」。為了不讓Charles最後落到太差的學院(Erik確信不管他考上哪裡，Charles大概都會毫不猶豫地選填)，Erik在高中拚死拚活地考上牛津，而Charles自然又成為他的同學，最後還成為他在哥倫比亞大學的同事。

Erik認識Charles的妹妹Raven，也知曉Raven的丈夫Hank以及女兒Jean，對於Charles的家人，Erik可以說頗有了解，但這不妨礙他聽見耳機那端傳來稚嫩的嗓音時愣了半晌。

「你是Elic對不對？」發音都還無法準確的女孩聲音敲打Erik的耳膜「我有聽Charles說過！」

「呃，我是......」Erik覺得有趣「你是Jean？你知道我？」

「你是那個Charles喜歡的人！你不可以把Charles搶走！」Jean生氣地說，小女孩兒的嗓音鈴鐺似地敲響「我以後要當Charles的新娘子！你——」

Erik後面什麼也沒聽見。這會是真的嗎？你喜歡的人剛好也喜歡你？

喜歡Charles的這些年，Erik不是沒有想過告白，然而Charles身邊從來不缺乏優秀的女性，如果他因為衝動而失去生命中最重要的友誼，那他寧可看著Charles結婚生子，擁有幸福美滿的家庭，即使這代表他永遠沒有擁有最完美的愛情的機會。

Jean仍在耳機那端吱吱喳喳，然而Erik腦海卻一片空白。他的視線慌亂地掃過FB的聯絡人，赫然發現他的朋友物理系教授Emma在線上，Erik彷彿抓住洪水中的浮木，立刻傳送訊息過去。

「如果我發現我喜歡的對象可能也喜歡我該怎麼辦？」

在等待的時間裡，Erik覺得世界都停止轉動了。他不知道Emma在電腦前方將「是Charles」幾個字刪掉，重新敲打回應的心情起伏。

「試探一下。你得詳細點說明，不然我哪裡知道？」

如果Erik此時有他平時的一半精明，他就會發現Emma只是想挖八卦。但是他此時幾乎沒有腦漿了。

在聽完Erik的簡要說明後，Emma迅速地提供了幾個說法，而Charles的腳步聲也恰好響起。Erik幾乎不曉得自己是如何和Charles對完研討會的資料，不過沒關係，就讓研討會爆炸吧，現在就算天啟出現都不重要了。

「總算結束了！Erik，你還好嗎？」Charles端起茶杯啜飲「你今天意見好少，沒問題嗎？」

「我只是在想剛才的事......」

「嗯？」

「你去泡茶那會兒，Jean跑來跟我吵架。」Erik的嗓音裡透出笑意「她說你喜歡我，叫我不可以把你搶走。」

「噗咳咳咳咳咳！」

只聽見Charles劇烈的嗆咳聲，同時伴隨物品砸落地面的聲音，讓Erik嚇了一跳。

「Charles？你沒事吧？」

「我沒、咳咳、沒事！」Charles撿起摔掉的耳機「你、你知道多少？」

「就這樣？Jean說你喜歡我，你怎麼想？」

「......」Charles沉默半晌，Erik都沒有發現自己已經停止呼吸「那你怎麼想？」

我怎麼想？Erik只覺得所有的話語都堵在喉嚨。Erik想告訴Charles他從小就有潔癖，但他可以毫不猶豫地背起摔得滿身泥巴的Charles回家，甚至讓他的口水沾濕他的肩膀。Erik想說他從來都不是有耐心的人，但他願意為了安慰父親去世的Charles，持續一年半每天給他帶甜點，直到Charles因為蛀牙而被勒令停止。Erik想他本性暴躁而易怒，但他可以因為Charles的勸阻而停下拳頭，不把那群欺負Charles的垃圾的骨頭打斷。Erik想他並沒有任何慷慨的美德，但他能夠為了Charles歡快的笑聲，勉強忍受Charles成為派對上的焦點，甚至擁有根本配不上他的女朋友。

Erik想將他的心捧到Charles面前，讓他看見他有多麼愛他，勝過於自己。

「你怎麼想，」Erik發現自己的嗓音幾乎沙啞「我就怎麼想。」

「嗚、」Charles發出一聲類似被噎住的嗚咽「我我我覺得、現在不太、不太適合通話──」

「我是真的喜歡你，Charles。」

「──Erik Lehnsherr！如果你是、是跟Jean一起串通起來騙我！」Charles忽然大喊「我真的會恨你一輩子！」

「I want you by my side.」

Charles的呼吸幾乎要震碎Erik的耳膜，他彷彿可以聽見Charles的心跳聲，和自己胸腔中傳出的震耳欲聾的巨響，兩道相似的聲響漸趨於一致，最後化為同樣的節奏，咚咚，咚咚。

咚咚。

「With a thousand yeses.」

【番外一】

兩人的感恩節連假徹底毀了，不過他們並不在意，而Charles的妹婿兼友人與Erik的父母都很高興，除了憤怒的Raven和傷心的Jean。

【番外二】

Charles打電話給好友生物系教授Moira，請她勸勸Raven不要把自己的新男友的脊椎從嘴巴裡抽出來。

【番外三】

連假結束以後，Charles和Erik發現所有生物系、物理系與生物物理系的同事都知道兩人交往了。

【番外四】

Erik在BB槍大戰中被Raven和Jean暴打一頓後，終於獲得兩人的原諒。

【番外五】

兩年後的感恩節連假，Erik一家被邀請到Charles老家的城堡中過節。晚餐結束後，當Erik端著伯爵茶到Charles的臥房時，發現對方正坐在沙發上發呆。

「怎麼啦？」

「我只是在想剛才的事......」

「嗯？」

「你去泡茶那會兒，Jean跑來跟我告密。」Charles的嗓音裡透出笑意「她說你想跟我結婚，叫我千萬不要答應你。」

「噗咳咳咳咳咳！」

「Would you marry me？」

「With a thousand yeses.」


End file.
